Daisy (Sorority Nightmare)
'Daisy Smith '(Cassidy Gifford) was the secondary villainess of the 2016 Lifetime film Sorority Nightmare ''(alternately titled ''Twisted Sisters and Dark Pledge; airdate August 6, 2016).'' She was set up as the film's main villainess, but this was done to hide the presence of the true main villainess. Furthermore, Daisy was the president of college sorority Psi Kappa Omega, treating the place as a "training ground" for its members. When Sarah Marsh (a college freshman and the film's main protagonist) first met her, she appeared to be a polite and ideal sorority president. However, as the film progressed, Daisy's darker side slowly manifested as she was revealed to be very controlling over the sorority sisters, along with being someone who manipulated others into doing her bidding. When Sarah's roommate Jodi confronted Daisy about keeping a tight rein on Sarah, Daisy told her to keep her comments to herself and said that she "doesn't matter." When a sorority sister brought her girlfriend (a rival sorority girl) to a party, the merciless bully set her up to look like the orchestrator of a prank against the girl, and then had her tied up to a tree with the word "slut" painted on her chest. After said sorority sister dropped out due to the ensuing humiliation, Daisy eagerly persuaded Sarah to take her room at Psi Kappa's house. Soon, she also became possessive with the protagonist, even convincing her to blow off a date with her boyfriend Liam to go to a sorority event with her. Furthermore, the former discovered that a professor was giving the latter a hard time about her slipping grades, along with patting her on her shoulder. This prompted Daisy to convince Sarah that the man might be a sexual predator before posting about the experience on the sorority's website. Later, she had other sisters write comments claiming said professor sexually harassed them, which culminated in her manuevering Sarah into having the man fired. Furthermore, she was also condescending to Sarah's mother Alice, who gave up her career in order to raise her family. When Sarah became aware of Daisy's depraved personality, she worked with Maria Ferrante to turn the other sorority members against her by having them admit to their knowledge of her cruel deeds. She did not take it well, calling a sorority meeting and giving a speech during which she said while she did things she is not proud of, she did them all for the sorority. The protagonist then called the conniving plotter out in front of all the sisters, telling her she was going to take her down before throwing her empty glass at her and leaving the meeting. The next morning, Daisy was found dead in the living room, having seemingly killed herself by overdosing on diet pills. In actuality, her "suicide" was the work of the true main villainess, who had grown tired of her controlling ways and wanted to take over the sorority for herself. Quotes * "I wanna have a little chat with you ladies. It would seem as there has been some dissension spreading in our ranks, and I wanna make one thing perfectly clear. I am ''president... of this sorority, and with that title comes a lot of responsibility. I have busted my ass, and done things—some of which I'm not very proud of—but I have done them all for Psi Kappa, and I've done them all for you. So if any of you ungrateful little bitches has a problem with the way things are run around here, you can pack your bags and you can get the hell out... or... you can get in line—like good little doggies—and raise your damn glasses, 'kay? Psi Kappa." (Daisy's speech during her final meeting with Psi Kappa before her murder) Gallery Daisy meets Sarah.jpg|Daisy meeting Sarah Daisy with Sarah.jpg|Daisy talking to Sarah Daisy with Psi Kappa.jpg|Daisy toasting drinks with the rest of Psi Kappa Omega Category:2010s Category:Betrayed Category:Blonde Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Corpse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Poison